Elise's Togekiss
Togekiss is a Pokémon owned by Elise. It is the third Pokémon she obtained, and her fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Marowak, Elise finds the egg that contains Togepi at Mt. Moon, the area they're in collapsing. She puts it into her bag. In Vs. Poliwrath, the egg hatches into Togepi, with nobody knowing the name of the Pokémon. They let it explore the beach, when it is taken by a Poliwrath, it swimming away. The group gives pursuit, and Elise battles a Swimmer to get it back. Togepi appears in almost every episode since its debut, due to being carried by Elise. However, it usually doesn't have much impact on the story. In Torch Run, Togepi goes with Elise as she runs the Pokémon League torch. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Beedrill, Togepi slips out of Elise's hands, causing her to go and look for it through the dark Ilex Forest. This causes them to be separated from the others. Togepi befriends a Farfetch'd, which angers a horde of Kakuna and Beedrill. In Vs. Snubbull, Togepi followed a Wooper to a Daycare Center. It befriended Snubbull, allowing the other Pokémon to befriend it as well. In Vs. Miltank, Togepi found an Igglybuff and Cleffa owned by Whitney. It is revealed that Togepi is a Fairy type, due to being immune to the Dragon move Twister. In Vs. Lugia 2, Togepi is being used as a demonstration for Professor Namba's Rage Crown. However, it learns Metronome before that, releasing a Discharge to electrocute everything, short circuiting the machinery. In The Collector, Togepi is kidnapped by Shadow to be added into Lawrence's Collection. It is freed by the group. In Vs. Muk, Elise manages to relay to Togepi to use Metronome by wagging her fingers, to battle Petrel's Muk, which they were having difficulty with. In Vs. Elise, Togepi is upset to see Ian go. Elise promises that they'll see him again. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Mirage of a Journey, Togepi plays with Ren the Servine, until it is led away and kidnapped by Millis and Argus Steel. Togepi is given to Hansen, who planned to use it to become king of the Mirage Kingdom. Elise, Dakota and Abi come to rescue it, when Hansen attacks Elise. This causes Togepi to evolve into Togetic, it winning its first battle by defeating Hansen's Shedinja. It later battles Abi's Amaura, the results being left unknown. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Karen, Togetic was Elise's first Pokémon to battle Myron for the Gym Leader Test. It battled Piloswine, and quickly won. Elise swapped it out after that. Togetic battles against Karen's Houndoom. Houndoom overpowered it and blocked all of its attacks, but Togetic's Metronome called upon Destiny Bond, leading to a draw. In Fairy in Sync, Togetic was used first against John's Fletchling. It defeated Fletchling in a single Ancient Power. It is then defeated by Glameow and its Thunderbolt attack. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Milotic, Togetic appeared with Elise on the cruise ship S.S. Libra. It saw Ian run past, and was upset that he didn't stop to say hi. Elise comforted it after this. In Vs. Snagem, Togetic was used to battle against Gonzap's Crawdaunt. When Shadow Lugia attacked, Togetic is injured and snagged/stolen by Team Snagem. It is later turned into a Shadow Pokémon. In Vs. Shadow Togetic, Togetic was under the ownership of Willie, using it and Linoone against Ian's Charizard and Prinplup. However, Willie was no match for Ian's team. Togetic was defeated and Ian snagged it. Pokémon Tales In Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out, Togetic is revealed to have evolved into Togekiss. It was initially going to be used against Selene and Trey, but the Pokéball was swapped. It then teamed up with Abi's Gardevoir against Willie's Black Linoone and Selene's Talonflame. Togekiss was angered upon seeing Willie and targeted his team. Togekiss and Black Linoone eventually knock each other out. Known Moves Moves Used Via Metronome Moves as a Shadow Pokémon A Random Pokémon Show Togepi appears as a Togekiss in this series, being one of her main battlers. * In Ian Makes an Appearance?, Elise uses Togekiss in an attempt to stop Mega Mewtwo X's attacks. * In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2, Elise uses Togekiss against Ian the Sandslash, used by Dakota. Togekiss has the lead for most of the battle, but in the end, Ian won. * In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Togekiss is chosen against Lucas the Lucario, being used by Abi. Togekiss defeats Lucas with ease. Known Moves Trivia * In the Pokémon Tales world, Elise is the one to discover that Togepi is a Fairy type. * Togekiss is the first Pokémon in the Pokémon Tales series to evolve and learn a move in a special. * Togekiss has learned more moves in specials than it has in regular episodes. * Both episodes where Togekiss evolves Abi was featured. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Elise's Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs